Huche'er
﻿﻿ BiographyEdit Hu Che'er, also known as Hu Juer, was a commander from the Middle East who headed to China and served under Zhang Xiu. Hu Che Er was a commander in service to Zhang Xiu of great physical strength. He was said to have been able to lift up to five hundred jin, or ride seven hundred li in a single day. When Cao Cao first marched on Zhang Xiu, Jia Xu advised him to surrender, which he did. While there, Cao Cao was introduced to Lady Zou, former wife of Zhang Ji, Zhang Xiu’s uncle, and the two proceeded with a secret romance. When Zhang Xiu found out, he was outraged, and called on Jia Xu for a plan, which he promptly provided. The following day, in accord with the plan, Zhang Xiu made the excuse to Cao Cao that many of his newly surrendered troops were deserting, and requested permission to station men in his encampment in an effort to prevent more from retreating. Cao Cao agreed. Zhang Xiu was concerned with Dian Wei, who stood between him and the man he wanted revenge against, Cao Cao. Seeing no way in, he turned to Hu Juer, one of four division commanders stationed inside Cao Cao’s encampment. Hu Juer offered the following plan: “Dian Wei is feared only because he wields two iron halberds. My lord, I suggest you invite him to dine tomorrow, and send him home only after he has become very drunk. I will slip in among his men and find a way to steal his weapons. At that point, we should be able to defeat him without much trouble.” Zhang Xiu was pleased with the plan, and prepared his armed soldiers and archers for his attack on Cao Cao’s encampment. The other three divisions in Cao Cao’s camp were also notified of the impending attack. Zhang Xiu also invited Dian Wei to his camp, entertained him attentively, and sent him home late after he had grown very drunk. Hu Juer, meanwhile, slipped in to the encampment where Cao Cao and Lady Zou were carousing. He found the halberds, and successfully retrieved them. However, Dian Wei discovered them and killed him. Huche'er was a general serving under the warlord Zhang Xiu during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. He was not of Chinese origin, and some historians believe he may have come from a Slavic background, although others assert it is much more probable that he was of Magyar, Jewish, Hun or Persian ancestry. Huche'er fought for Dong Zhuo until Dong's death, whereupon he then became a general under Zhang Xiu. He was said to have been the greatest warrior of Zhang Xiu's army, and even Cao Cao gave gold to him for his prowess when Zhang Xiu surrendered. In the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, on the night of the Battle of Wancheng, Huche'er stole Dian Wei's weapon, ensuring victory over Cao Cao's forces. He was not mentioned again in historical texts or the novel after the battle. Category:Characters Category:Qin Warriors Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs